Whenever possible it is desirable to equip a building located in a hot, especially tropical, region with natural ventilation means providing satisfactory thermal comfort, without the need for expensive and energy-hungry air-conditioning means.
Thus, it has already been proposed in the state of the art to equip a building opening for window with a device forming a jalousie.
A device forming a jalousie generally includes several hinged louvres each pivoting about an axis. The various pivoting axes of the louvres are substantially parallel to each other.
The pivoting axis of each louvre consists of a pair of first and second trunnions, called support trunnions, locked in rotation with the louvre. At least one support trunnion is provided with means for coupling with means for driving in rotation this support trunnion that are operated, for example, by a lever handle.
To allow daylight to enter the building, the louvres of the device forming a jalousie are generally transparent or translucent.
The first and second support trunnions are journaled in respectively first and second support bearings formed in first and second uprights opposite each other forming a frame. The louvres can usually be operated by pivoting them by approximately 90 degrees between a closed position of the window and a maximum ventilation position allowing air to flow through the window.
A device forming a jalousie of the aforementioned type provides efficient natural ventilation while stopping the rain and allowing the window to be closed to avoid undesirable intrusion of animals or persons inside the building.
However, a device forming a jalousie of the aforementioned type has certain disadvantages.
Some regulations require that a window opening should be protected from sunlight to ensure better thermal regulation inside the building. In the state of the art, this is carried out by adding another item of equipment above the window opening, forming a canopy, protecting this window from the sun. One disadvantage with this type of equipment is that it creates a projection on the front of the building which is not always aesthetic.
Furthermore, since the louvres of a device forming a jalousie are generally transparent, they do not provide a shading function preventing light from entering through the window.
Document GB2252349A describes a device forming a jalousie comprising two pivoting louvres.